


I've Always Wanted Someone Like You

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [187]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Wants Kids, Dean wants a girl, Episode: s08e18 Freaks and Geeks, Established Relationship, M/M, idk no more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always wanted kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Always Wanted Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 18 Freaks and Geeks
> 
> I hated Krissy.

There was a strange pull Dean felt towards Krissy. 

It wasn't sexual, not in the slightest. It was more... paternal. He hadn't felt like that since Sam was small. He knew that if Krissy knew he felt that way, she would have kick him in the nuts, but he couldn't help it. 

If he's being honest, he's always wanted kids. Ever since Sam grew up and stopped being his little brother and started being his lover, he started having the smallest ache in his gut whenever they worked cases with kids. He didn't really understand what that ache was until he met Krissy.

She was the perfect kid. She was tough and sweet and stubborn, just like Dean was at that age. She was a damn good fighter, and she was very smart, just like Sam. Krissy was like the perfect mix of Dean and his brother, and he really wanted to take her in and get her out of the life. But she wasn't his. She was in far too deep to get out now, no matter how hard he or Sam tried. 

It was only after he said goodbye to Krissy for the second time that he realized he wanted a girl.


End file.
